Reunion Fic 428
by deliver.me
Summary: Another reunion fic, but this one has smut too, so...whatever.


_A/N: This little ditty was devised when I got bored, and lionessrampant told me to write something. So I did. And I'd like to thank her for basically creating this story from nothing, as well as holding my hand throughout the entire writing process. Oh yeah. I must also give props to oh-you-pretty-things for helping too. This is for the shameless hussies…because it earns the M rating without a doubt. You've been warned._

Will had spent nearly two hours on shore with his wife and son, doing his best to process the intense emotions swirling inside of him. In addition to the overwhelming shock of discovering he had successfully (and albeit unintentionally) conceived a child with Elizabeth, he was equally surprised with his son's unrelenting curiosity, which he had apparently inherited from his mother. Question after question tumbled out of his mouth, as Will struggled to answer one before moving onto the next. Although he was ecstatic his son had such a great interest in him, Will felt a desperate urge to do something to slow him down, even if it was only to allow his reeling mind a few seconds rest.

"William! Your, uh, grandfather is aboard the Dutchman. I'm sure he'd like to meet you before they leave. I could…show you around the ship if you'd like."

"Yes!"

If the young boy was excited before, his enthusiasm practically exploded as he ran towards the longboat banked on the shoreline. While he busied himself getting the oars into position, Elizabeth leaned into her husband.

"Why haven't they left already?"

"My father saw the two of you waiting for me. He said that if William was his grandchild, he wanted to see him face to face before they left. He just wanted to give me some time alone with you two first. I was going to signal for him to come to shore, but…I thought that William might like to see the Dutchman."

"And because you needed a break, right?"

"I…" Will felt a small surge of guilt swell inside his chest. "I'm so new to this, Elizabeth. I'm–"

She laughed as she tugged his hand to move towards the longboat and William. "It's fine, Will. I find myself looking for ways to occupy him so I can have a few minutes of silence as well. Besides, it will be nice to have a little time to ourselves while William talks to Bootstrap."

Will grinned at her before helping his son push the boat into the water. After a few minutes of vigorous rowing, they found themselves right next to the Dutchman. Darkness had long since fallen, and the Turner family boarded the legendary plague ship, which was illuminated with multiple lanterns scattered around the deck. Naturally, William was the first one out of the longboat and was the first to be greeted by Bootstrap. Elizabeth and Will followed soon after. Quick introductions were made, and Will was quickly reminded of what he'd promised.

"If you're going to show them the ship, you'd better start now, Son," Bootstrap said. "It looks as if there's an infamous Caribbean storm headed this way."

"Come with us, Bootstrap!" William exclaimed. "Please! You and Father can take us! Please!"

The older pirate smiled amusedly at his grandson. "Alright, then. Come along, young William. We've got to hurry if we're going to beat the storm."

Will and his father took them around the deck, explaining the various tasks that must be carried out in order to sail. Both were very impressed that the small boy knew most of these already, thanks to the explanations he'd received from his mother. They allowed him to steer the ship, despite the fact that it was anchored in the bay. Will showed him his captain's cabin before taking them below deck to see various cargo holds and the crews' sleeping quarters. William kept the two men amused with his endless questions about the strange décor of the ship and what daily life on a ship was like. Just as the four began to make their way back to the deck, a hard rain began to beat against the wooden sides of the ship. Everyone collectively lifted their eyes upwards to look at the unseen rain. Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"Bill, when do you have to leave?"

"Morning." He paused. "Perhaps you'd better stay on board and see if it passes before rowing back to shore."

"Can we, Mother? Please!" William whined.

Elizabeth looked to Will, who said, "It would be safer to try and wait."

She nodded solemnly and took his hand in hers. Her melancholy reaction was not lost on Bootstrap. Neither did he miss Will's whispered, _It's okay. We'll have time later._ He looked at the boy beside them, who was busy peering at the rain through a tiny hole in the side of the vessel. When Bootstrap met his son's eyes, he swallowed and said, "Listen. Why don't I take young William to see the rest of the crew? We can keep him entertained while we wait for the rain to end, and you can tend to any _unfinished_ business you have left aboard."

William's head whipped around at the sound of his name, and his eyes grew wide in anticipation of meeting some of the crew that had sailed with his father. He didn't notice his mother's slight blush as she bit her lip or his father's stutter as he said, "Th–Thank you."

"Come along, young William!" Bootstrap boomed. "There's loads of stories to tell before you leave us."

As they walked away, Elizabeth smiled when she heard her son ask, "Why do you keep calling me _young William_? I'm nine!" She turned to Will and hugged him tightly against her. They stayed locked in this embrace for a few minutes, allowing the realization that they were together again – and alone – wash over them as the rain continued to pour. It was only when the ship began to rock unsteadily that one of them spoke.

"It feels like the waves are getting rough," he said quietly. "We need to get out of this cargo hold so nothing falls on us."

"Where should we go?"

Will thought for a moment. "I think we should head back to my quarters. We'll be able to determine how much longer the storm will be if we stay in there."

"You mean your former quarters," she smiled into his neck.

"It won't be my former quarters until I'm finished with it and sure that all of my belongings are gone."

"Well then," she whispered, "we should start looking."

The two began to carefully weave between the crates that were stacked around the hold. The ship began to sway more violently as the waves crashed against the sides. They stumbled up the stairs, trying their best not to tumble back down below. When they finally reached the deck, they were greeted with heavy rain that pounded against their shoulders and the wooden planks beneath their feet. The couple hurried across the ship, slipping and sliding as they tried to reach the door leading to the captain's cabin. When they finally made it safely inside, Elizabeth began to laugh as they caught their breath.

"What's…so funny?" Will panted.

"This…reminds me…of our…wedding…Both of them," she breathed.

Will began to laugh with her. "What a poignant observation, Mrs. Turner." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Elizabeth…"

He leaned down to kiss her, but they were thrown off balance as the Dutchman lurched towards port. There was a huge thud as they both landed in a heap on the floor of the cabin. The water that dripped from their clothes began to create puddles around them, and they had difficulty trying to stand upright again. After a few feeble attempts of slipping and sliding, they gave up and decided to stay on the floor. Will once again swept back a few of Elizabeth's stray locks of hair and closed the distance between them to finally capture her lips in a long awaited kiss. He had every intention of moving slowly, but his wife's fervor and desire began to overpower his plan to take his time. Her insistent hands pulled against him, eliciting a low moan from him and effectively dismissing the last of his resolve to hold back. Will rolled Elizabeth on her back and spread his fingers against her shoulder blades. She abandoned his mouth in favor of assaulting his neck with a feverish intensity. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, desperate to breathe in the indescribable scent that clung to her. Will lost himself in the feel of her teeth nipping against underside of his jaw and barely registered her hands slipping underneath his wet shirt. When her nails grazed against the raised scars on his back, he shivered violently and moved his hands to begin attacking the buttons that held her vest and blouse closed. Because the material was soaked with water, his efforts were frustratingly slowed. Once he had freed her from her vest, he tried to tug Elizabeth's shirt over her head to speed their progress, but the fabric stubbornly stuck to her skin, and he only managed to pull it over her shoulders before getting it caught around her head.

"Wait, Will. Let me…" Elizabeth began to struggle against the drenched garment as Will watched helplessly. As she tried to wiggle out of her wet top, he began to divest himself of his own shirt to try to keep things moving along. When he was finally free, he looked up and saw that Elizabeth was still tugging against her blouse, which had come loose from her head and was now tangled around her arms. Will helped her maneuver her way out of the soaked garment and cast it aside. His hands roamed over her sides and back before coming to a stop on her breasts. He cupped them gently and reveled in the feel of their weight against his palms. An experimental squeeze caused Elizabeth to inhale sharply, and Will ran his thumb over her nipples. As they grazed the peaks, she threw her head back and bumped it hard against the door of the cabin.

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm fine," she insisted through gritted teeth. "Don't stop."

Trying to help her forget the pain, Will massaged her breasts with more enthusiasm, loosing himself in the way she felt, looked, and sounded. He became so carried away that he didn't realize how much pressure he was using.

"Ow! Not so hard."

Will jerked his hands back. "I'm sorry. I just–"

Elizabeth shook her head and silenced him with a kiss before moving her own hands towards the ties of his breeches. She pulled against the string and gave a frustrated sigh when it caught. Trying to jerk it loose, she only managed to slam Will's head against her own as the knot tightened.

"I'm sorry, Will!"

"No, it's fine. Maybe…maybe we should just undress ourselves."

"Okay."

As quickly as they could, they pulled off the last of their wet material and left them in a heap on the floor. As Will pushed the clothes away from them to try and create more room, a large splinter lodged itself in his hand.

"Ow!"

"What is it?"

"I'm bleeding," he said, showing her the splinter. While Elizabeth tended to his wound, he glanced around his cabin, and the thought that a more suitable place could (and should) be found occurred to him. Doing his best to keep his balance while attempting to stand, Will said, "It'll be less hazardous to continue this in the adjacent room. In fact, it would probably be more comfortable. We can use the little bed."

When she agreed, Will helped her off the floor, and as carefully as they could, they crept across the cabin. Just when they had arrived at the tiny doorway, the ship violently pitched towards starboard and slammed them into the closed door. They hastily entered the tiny room before another wave could throw them across the cabin. The room was hardly bigger than a large closet, and Elizabeth had to perch herself on the bed in order to allow Will enough room to shut the door. An old lantern hung precariously on the wall and contained a weak flame that struggled to provide light. Shadows danced madly against the walls and over a small bed, which took up most of the space in the room and was only large enough to allow the couple to lie next to one another if they rested on their sides. This arrangement made it awkward for the pair to continue their simultaneous touches. Elizabeth crammed herself against the wall so that she could push Will flat on his back. Some of her small fingers tangled themselves in his wet hair while the others danced along his chest. And while his eyes remained shut, Elizabeth's couldn't help but wander down his abdomen. When she saw his erection, her fingers stopped moving. There was something about this part of Will, how it just stood up, that made her want to take it in her hand. So she did.

A rumbling whimper escaped Will's throat. It was a sound Elizabeth had never heard from him before. Still holding onto him, she turned her head to look him in the eyes. They were no longer squeezed shut. He was gazing down his stomach and staring at her tiny fist wrapped around his shaft. Amazed with his reaction, she kept her hand still and continued to watch him until she felt his hips thrust upwards. It was then that Elizabeth realized she had no idea what to do. That is, she had a good idea of what she should _probably_ do, but she wanted confirmation.

"Will," she said tentatively. "I…I don't know – I mean, what do I…?"

His eyes moved to hers for a moment. Then he wrapped his hand around hers, encouraging her take a firmer grip, and began to slide it along his length in slow, steady strokes. The warmth of his hand above hers and the warmth of his erection underneath sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine. After a minute of even stroking, she felt braver and began to increase the speed. Will's hand finally left hers to grab onto her thigh, while his other hand moved behind his head. He was completely relaxed, and she loved it. She also loved that he watched her when she started flicking her thumb over the head of his cock. When Will groaned, her left hand removed itself from his hair and gripped his wrist underneath his head in preparation for what she was going to attempt, now that she felt daring enough to try it. Elizabeth began to experiment with different pressures and strokes, turning her wrist in different directions as her fingers squeezed and pulled against him. Will's grip against her thigh became very tight, and it wasn't long before his breathing became labored.

"Elizabeth…I'm…You should…"

She knew perfectly well what he was trying to say, but she maintained her movements. His hip muscles began to tense against her abdomen, and soon his hand released its hold on her leg and flew to her moving wrist to try and stop her.

"If you don't stop…I'm – I'm going to…"

But she refused to stop, even though he was making an attempt to halt her motions. She moved her attention from what she was doing to his face and kissed him hard to silence him. After a few more strokes, Will grunted, and Elizabeth felt something very warm and wet flow over her hand. Silence enveloped them, save for the sound of the rain pounding against the creaking wood of the ship and Will's ragged breathing. Elizabeth couldn't help feeling proud of her accomplishment while she watched her husband gather his wits as the ship continued to bob against the waves.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Because," he started and then stopped. Elizabeth thought he looked a little embarrassed. "Because I couldn't stop myself from…"

She leaned down to kiss him. "It's okay, Will. I wanted to try it. Was it…Was it alright?"

He laughed, "Yes. More than alright, really."

Elizabeth smiled and snuggled against him. Will held her close. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what he had just experienced. This reunion had turned out so much better than he had imagined. And it wasn't over yet. The feel of her small hand wrapped around his shaft had felt fantastic. He could tell she was hesitant and unsure of what she was doing, but that's what had made it feel so good. Her tiny hand sliding up and down his length gave him a totally different sensation than his own calloused sea worn hands. And how many times had he found himself in this very room, fantasizing about her while he took care of this instinctual desire himself? But now, they were together at last, and Will felt a wave of happiness bubble inside his chest as he looked at her. She had wanted to _try_ something she was curious about, and he figured it was time to return the favor. In the ten years he had served upon the Dutchman, Will had heard multiple stories of the crewmen's experiences with various women, most of whom were wenches the men found whenever Will allowed them to go to shore for brief amounts of time. They always came back to the ship wanting to be the first to give the dirty details about their exploits and insisted the techniques they used really worked. Will always laughed at them, convinced the sailors were exaggerating. After all, wasn't it part of the harlots' job to make their customers feel good about themselves? But the men insisted, and they often delighted in sharing their tips and tricks with their captain, making sure to remind him that he had limited experience when it came to sex. Will knew they were mostly teasing, and he took it all in stride, laughing along with them, but in the back of his mind (and in his cabin's fantasies) he always wondered about the extent of truth in his shipmates' stories.

Elizabeth looked peaceful while she rested her head against his chest. Will eased himself out from under her and slid off the bed. The feeble lantern light cast its flickering shadows across her body and exaggerated her features. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her stretched before him as he kneeled on the floor of his cabin. She opened her mouth to protest, but Will silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips. Never taking his eyes off hers, he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards the edge of the bed.

"Will, what–?"

"Shh," he interrupted. His hands roamed over her thighs, and he brought his mouth down to the valley between her breasts. While he explored her legs and abdomen with his fingers, his mouth traveled over her nipples and collarbone, and he paused every once in a while to administer small nips along her skin. The way Elizabeth was biting her lip made Will reconsider the assumptions he had made about the old sailors' stories. Feeling empowered, his kisses trailed down her stomach and lingered around the dip where her leg came together with her pelvis. His eyes lifted to hers to ask for permission to continue, but she just stared questioningly back at him. He dragged his tongue along her joint, making her close her eyes at the sensation. Deciding to take a risk, Will moved his mouth to her inner thigh, making its way closer and closer to…

"Will! What are you doing?"

Her voice surprised him, and he raised his head to look at her. The expression on her face was a mixture between pleasure and shyness. "I, uh…wanted to try something too. Is that alright?"

"What–?"

"If you don't like it, I'll stop."

Elizabeth bit her lip again out of nervousness, and Will gently spread her legs apart before lowering his head between them. Once he was there, he tried an experimental kiss, as he was unsure of exactly what to do. When there was no response, he tried licking her with his tongue again. This time, Elizabeth gasped quietly. Will knew from all the stories that there was a certain place to focus his attention on, and his mouth explored the area until he found it, and when he did, Elizabeth let him know. She began to writhe against him, and he was shocked that he was able to elicit such a response from her. Never in his life had he been able to make her moan like this. While his tongue moved against her, his fingers roamed over her thighs and knees. Before long, Elizabeth grabbed one of his hands and directed it to her entrance. Will had no idea what she wanted him to do, but it didn't matter because Elizabeth began to stroke the area with one of his fingers. He pulled away to watch and felt his cock begin to swell again. After a few seconds, he heard his wife whine.

"Wiiillll…"

He laughed quietly to himself and continued where he had left off. With the help of his finger and tongue, Will soon heard her cry out, and he grinned at his success of bringing her to orgasm for the first time. He stayed in his kneeling position, watching her breasts rise and fall with each breath she took, until she called for him to join her. As he rose, she shifted her body to allow the bed to accommodate both of them once again. A smile worked its way onto his face when he looked into her eyes for the thousandth time that night, making Elizabeth smile in return.

"Will that was…How did you know how to…?"

"I didn't," he admitted. He paused then, debating with himself whether to tell her where he'd gotten the idea. "I heard some of the crew talking about it a few times, and…I just wanted to try it."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in amusement. "You got your inspiration from dirty pirate stories?"

"Where else would I have gotten it?" He leaned over her to place multiple kisses against her neck. She squirmed beneath him and accidently brushed her leg against his erection, reminding them both that he was ready for more. Will groaned at the contact and moved his body over hers. Elizabeth's eyes widened in anticipation as she nervously rubbed his shoulders. He bent his head to kiss her jaw and whisper in her ear.

"I love you." A creeping tingle worked its way down her spine when his warm breath hit her neck. "It felt like this day would never arrive, Elizabeth," he murmured into her skin. "You're beautiful. Beautiful," he whispered, nipping her earlobe. "And now," he paused and heard Elizabeth inhale sharply when he slowly rubbed himself against the very same spot his tongue had been just minutes ago, "we're finally in a proper bed, alone and away from everyone."

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Elizabeth…" His voice rumbled as his tip continued to nudge against her. "Are you ready?"

She dug her nails into his back and moaned, "Yes."

Needing no more confirmation, Will pushed himself into her as gently as possible. When he thought he had gone as far as he could, Elizabeth lifted her knees, and he continued to press deeper. After looking to her for permission to continue moving and receiving a nod, he pulled out of her carefully. He moved within her at a torturously slow pace, loving the sensation of her wetness around his shaft. He began to lose himself each time he moved in and out. The bed linens were clutched tightly in his fists, and Elizabeth busied her hands with feather light caresses against his back. She brought him back to reality when he felt the sharp pressure of her teeth on the crook of his neck. Her nips and licks urged him to move faster, and he drove into her with an insistent pace. And even though he was embarrassed before, Will was thankful that he came earlier that evening.

The rain provided a soothing background noise in contrast to the squeaking bed frame as he continued to grind his hips against hers. Needing to drive himself deeper, he lifted Elizabeth's backside in the air to find an alternate angle. She wrapped her legs around his waist to help distribute her weight, which only increased the depth of his penetration. It was her turn to grab the linens when her hips were elevated. Not only was Will able to push himself deep inside her, but he had miraculously found an angle of friction that suited her as well. The impending threat of release, while a familiar friend to both, began to creep up on Will. To postpone the inevitable, he slowed his momentum. That is, until Elizabeth called out.

"No!…Please, Will!…Don't…"

The pleading worked, and he couldn't allow himself to delay the inescapable pleasure they both desired. A few more seconds of thrusting passed before he collapsed against her small frame, breathing heavily. After a minute, he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so that they faced one another. Will stared into her eyes and smiled. Elizabeth looked at him curiously and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying having you here with me."

She laughed lightly and smiled back at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm really happy," she said, brushing a loose strand of hair away from his face. "I can't imagine ever feeling sad again, now that you're back."

Will felt his heart sink as he was once again reminded that he had missed ten years of their lives as he served aboard the plague ship. Berating himself had become a nightly ritual for the Dutchman's captain. Although deep down he knew that the only other outcome would have been his death, Will couldn't help but feel as if he disappointed Elizabeth when he took the position aboard the famous ship. As he watched her, he wondered whether she resented him for it. For leaving her alone with a child. _Their child_. He had only known fatherhood for a few short hours, but Will already felt the familiar wave of guilt wash over him at the thought of his son never knowing his father until now.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you and William."

Elizabeth's eyes became sad. She had a feeling this conversation would come up eventually. She just didn't expect it right after having sex. "Will, you know what happened wasn't your fault. If there was anything that could have been done…"

"I would have done it. If I had known about William…"

"There still wouldn't have been anything you could have done for us."

"I would have found a way."

"Will." Her voice was full of sympathy, and he thought he detected a tone of pity as well, which made him feel even worse.

"I…" he started, but his voice broke when he tried to continue. "I'm so sorry. Being without you was torture. I can't imagine what it would be like raising a child by myself. I don't know how you did it, Elizabeth, but he's so wonderful. I hope…I hope he doesn't feel bitter towards me. I know what it's like to not have a father at home, and…"

Will squeezed his eyes shut because he couldn't continue without losing his composure. Elizabeth's hand moved from stroking his hair and wiped a lone tear that trailed down his cheek. She said nothing as he sniffed and tried to gain control of his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"Don't be."

"I don't want to be a bad father."

"You're not. William adores you."

"He doesn't even know who I am. If I could have found some way to see you…some way to communicate, I wouldn't have felt so isolated. I wouldn't have left you and William alone. I could have done something to provide for you. I could have done better. I should have made an attempt to contact Jack or…I don't know…anyone! I could have spent a couple days on this side out of those ten years that I was away. I could have done _something_. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth was upset that Will felt so guilty, but he was beginning to whine, and it was killing her libido. She tried to quiet his ongoing apology to no avail. When he refused to stop, she placed a finger over his lips to silence him and pushed him on his back with her other hand.

"Will, listen to me. I don't blame you for what happened, and neither does William. It's true that he has been confused as to why you couldn't be here with us, but I can assure you that he's overjoyed that you're with us now, and so am I. Now," she paused, lifting herself off her side and straddling his hips, "I don't want to hear anymore of this 'I should have done better' nonsense. Now that you're back, you have a debt to pay."

"I…what debt?" he asked, clearly confused.

She leaned forward, brushing her breasts against his skin as she did so, and whispered in his ear. "Ten years of servitude…in bed."

Will closed his eyes and groaned, and Elizabeth began to trail hot kisses down the side of his neck as she rubbed against his hips. She could feel him swell as she moved, and soon his erection pressed against her. When he lifted his hips to match her rhythm, she involuntarily bit down on his shoulder and moaned. The sharp sensation shot through him, and Will hastily reached between them to guide his swollen member to her entrance.

"Mum?"

Both of them stopped and their eyes shot open when they heard the small voice in the captain's cabin. They strained their ears, unbelieving of what was happening.

"Is that–" Will started.

"Shh!"

Elizabeth turned her head towards the door and strained to hear.

"Mum?"

"It's William!" she hissed. Both of them immediately jumped from the bed and effectively knocked each other backwards as they scrambled to stand. They could hear little footsteps coming towards the door.

"Mum, are you in there?"

Elizabeth looked around frantically for their clothes, and it took a few seconds for her to realize they had left them in a heap on the floor in the other room. Will realized this at the same time and hurtled himself at the door to barricade them inside just as their son turned the handle.

"Yes! I'm in here, William."

"What are you doing?"

"Your father and I are looking for…We're getting the last of his belongings together before he leaves the Dutchman."

"Can I help?"

"No!" the couple shouted at the same time.

"Mum, are…are you okay? I – I thought I heard you yelling."

"I'm fine, William."

"Why are your clothes out here?"

Will interjected, "They got wet from the rain, and we decided to change into dryer clothes while we…looked around."

There was silence on the other side of the door.

"Where's your grandfather?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, he had to help some of the crew move the cargo around before they got ready to leave. I was bored, so I came to look for you, since it's not raining anymore."

The two just realized the downpour had stopped. Will spoke softly, "I guess that means we can go ashore."

She smiled. "William, why don't you find Bootstrap and tell him we're about to leave? See if you can help them get the longboat ready."

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"We'll be out in a few minutes, son. Now, go."

They heard him run away, and Will exhaled loudly. "That was close."

"You should probably get used to it," she sighed. "He tends to find inappropriate times to show up."

He grinned. "What inappropriate times are you talking about?"

She looked away and blushed. "I got lonely too, you know."

Will laughed loudly, and Elizabeth shoved him onto the bed before opening the door to retrieve their clothes. It took them almost as long to put the wet material back on as it did to take it off. He gave her a quick kiss before opening the door, where they were greeted by the entire crew and their son. They managed to avoid the boy's questions about their wet clothes by taking with the men on deck. After long goodbyes, the Turners walked towards the edge of the deck where the longboat was waiting for them. After Elizabeth had climbed inside, William suddenly looked at his father.

"Your things! You and mum forgot them in your cabin! I'll go get them."

Will flung out his arm to stop him. "No! It's okay. I decided to leave them. Just…get in the boat with your mother."

"Oh. Okay then."

William looked skeptical, but he accepted his father's story. Soon they were rowing away from the ship that had separated them for so long and already looking forward to their new life together.


End file.
